Something one perosns want
by Crazylovedcomplexchick
Summary: I didn't like the way the books ended so here is my own ending. Rachel gets pergnant and well...just read it.I am not the owner of Animorphs i just write fan fics on them.


Rachel was waiting for the phone call that would change her and Tobais's life forever

Rachel was waiting for the phone call that would change her and Tobais's life forever. She hoped that maybe it wasn't true. That maybe she wasn't…pregnant. The thought of that word made her wants to throw up. She and Tobias got married right after the war, and she was loving her knew life. She still wanted to fight and so she did. She decided to join the U.S army. When the army found out ever, one wanted her. However, she became a General for the California's army. She loved every moment of it. She also taught class for morphing and so on. Tobias on the other hand, didn't want anything else to do with the awful war that had cost him his dad and did so much to his mother. His life was a mess because of the war and for him he smiled at the thought of never having to go into another battle. Therefore, her became a Zoologist to study birds and so on. He loved his work, but most of it when he really wanted to know about the bird. He morph it to see what it is like. Rachel smiled because their lives were so great and why wants a baby coming around to mess it up. She still had a sick felling in her stoak though. Maybe it was something she at the night before… the phone rang. She picked it up on the third ring and said "Hello."

"Yes," the voice said in the other line. "This is Dr. Crews. You came in for a permanence test not to long ago."

"Yes." Rachel said putting her long nail to her lip and chewing on it just a little bit.

"I have to the results." He said 

"What is it." Rachel said not really wanting to know the answer.

"You are pregnant." The doctor said with a smile on his face.

Rachel could have screamed. With what nerve she had left she said thank you and threw the phone against the wall. It made a sound and then falling to the ground fell into a dozen pieces. She saw what she had done, and got up off the bed to clean up the mess. What well I do? She thought to herself. She walked to were the phone laid and picked it up piece by piece. How can I have a baby she thought? I am way to young (20) and I would not be a good mother. I don't have the motherly instinks. I won't know how to change a dipper or fed it. It makes me so mad she thought feeling the rages inside her grow, that Tobias did this to me. Why should I have to go threw something like this! She looked down at the piece of the phone she was holding, and saw her hand was bleeding. Form holding the phone to hard she thought. She looked over and saw all she had done with the pieces was put them on another spot on the floor. She graded a garbage can and threw the entire piece into it. She then put the garbage can back where she got it and walked down stairs to the kitchen. She went to the closest, and got the first ad out. She spared some disinfeten on the cut then. She jumped a little form the pain the spray gave her, but then graded a napkin and wiped the cut off. She then put a band ad on the cut and went to the couch to set and think a wail. 

She knew that she would have to tell Tobias soon or later. I guess it should be soon she thought. That was then she heard a noise at the door and then it open. Tobias walk in. she looked at his face and it looked as serous as stone. She would always try to find what he was thinking in his eyes, but never found anything. Just a break wall. Ok she thought he's home and it's now or never. I wish never. She got up and walked up to her husband. His eyes meet hers as she slowly raised her hand to brush his cheek. Then as silent as a faint whisper she kissed him lightly, and then put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He put one arm around her waste, and pulled her close to him. Finally after many moments of this Rachel let go and returned to her seat on the couch. He looked at her for a moment then smiled. 

"What was that for?" Tobias asked to Rachel. 

"For what I am about to tell you." Rachel said, "Want to have a seat?"

"Yeah." Tobias said smiling.

They both went to the couch and Rachel took Tobais's hand. 

"You know how we really didn't want children." Rachel said looking away form Toobias's eyes, and to the floor.

"Well…" Tobais said "I wanted kids, but it was up to you. I didn't care."

"Tobias," Rachel said with a sight, "I got a pregnancy test to see if I was…hum…Pregnant."

"What did they say?" Tobias asked his eyes showing nothing, but some how Rachel knew he was happy.

"They said I was Pregnant." She said letting out her breath.

"Rachel!" Tobias sang. He hugged her and smiled.

"I am so glad you are happy." Rachel said threw grinning teeth. 

"You don't want the kid." He said 

"I could do with out it if that's what you mean." Rachel said "but I don't mind having it if you want it." 

Tobias smiled at her. He looked at his hand and saw he was still holding hers. He loved the way it felled. So this is what love is, he thought to himself. He could feel Rachel cold blue eyes watching him and he loved it. He closed his eyes and thought of what life would be like with out her. He saw himself back in his meadow. How he had to set in the cold tree at night. How frighten he got when a bad storm came. He remembers the first time he saw Rachel. He remembers thinking "I well marry her someday." Rachel said something, but he didn't hear her. All he was thinking about was her. Did she feel the same way about her? He used the hand he hand free to brush her long hair out of her face. Then slowly kissed her and said he loved her under his breath. She put her hand on his shoulder to steady her. However, this didn't work. After Tobias trying to get close to her, Rachel leg turned to the side and the both fell over each other. Tobias hit the floor first making Rachel land on top of him. They both laughed as the both picked themselves off the ground. Tobias finally standing on his feet looked at Rachel and gasped. He looked over Rachel fast then said "Are you ok?" She laughed and smiled "Yes I am fine. I have been threw many battles, and I am sure falling off a couch won't hurt me." He laughed then said "Lets go out to eat." "Why?" Rachel asked, "To celebrate the baby!" Tobias yelled. "Oh, sorry." Rachel garbed her purse and look at Tobias. "Ok whatever you want let's go." She said. They both took each other's hand and walked out the door.


End file.
